Help
by iHaveFishiesSwimmingInMyBelly
Summary: Ilia knew something wasn't right with Link when they returned to Ordon. She knew what he was up to, but she just didn't know what to do until it was too late. Takes place after Twilight Princess. Rated T for mild swearing, violent and graphic themes, suicide, and self harm/mutilation (cutting).
1. Chapter 1

**I was going through some old documents of mine and I found this story and thought I'd post it. I wrote this a couple months ago so the characters may seem OOC. I may or may not continue it.**

* * *

Being back in Ordon was great. I felt safe and comfortable being back in my hometown. Sure I felt just as safe in Kakariko, but Ordon is where I belong.

The first day we (me, Talo, Malo, Beth, Colin and Link) returned, all of Ordon had a "party" or something similar. We just all got together and celebrated that we got home safely.

During all this, I had noticed Link wasn't very sociable, which surprised me. He's not known to be quiet. He also seemed a little hesitant when someone asked about his adventures.

I also noticed a few scars and cuts on his arms. At first I wasn't sure if what I saw was what I thought, self mutilation. But when I got a closer look at the slashes, I was almost positive.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say to him. When the party ended, it was late and everyone was leaving to go home. I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him. Each day, until I said something, I felt horrible. My childhood friend was doing something awful and I wasn't doing anything.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When I woke up one day (about 4 days after the party or so), I knew I was going to have to talk to Link.

I got dressed quickly. When I went downstairs, my dad wasn't there. That didn't surprise me. He was almost never there in the morning when I woke up. He was usually outside talking with the residents of Ordon.

I wrote a note telling him where I was in case he came home before I did or I did not see him. I left it on the table. I walked over to Link's house where, not surprisingly, Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin all were hanging out. But, shockingly, Link wasn't there. Epona (Link's horse) was, but not Link.

"Hey, Ilia!" Talo said once he saw me.

"Hi guys. Where's Link?" I asked.

"He went to the spring. He seemed kind of sad and he said he wanted to be alone," Beth told me.

"Maybe he'd be happy to see you," Colin said in his soft voice.

"Maybe," I agreed. "Thanks."

I rushed to the spring where I found Link, just like the kids said. Beth wasn't lying when he said he looked sad. In fact, he looked depressed. That worried me.

Link was standing by the water. He looked as if he were staring at something off in the distance. I stepped closer to him. He turned around and nodded to acknowledge that I was there.

"Hi, Link," I said.

"Hello," He responded.

I felt lost. I didn't know what to say next. It felt strange to ask, but I had to. He was my friend.

"Are...how are you feeling, Link?" I asked suddenly.

That question seemed to take him by surprise.

"What?" he asked.

I didn't want to repeat myself. At that point, I could no longer take it and had to know if he needed help...

"I saw your arms, Link. When we all came back at that gathering," I blurted out.

He was taken aback, I could tell. He was silent.

"Link, how are you feeling?" I asked again.

He hesitated, then said, "I'm fine."

I didn't believe that for a second.

"Don't lie to me. How are you REALLY feeling?"

"I...I've been thinking about suicide." He said quietly.

I was horrified.

"No, don't. It's not worth it, Link! Everyone needs you—I need you!"

By then, tears were pooling in my eyes.

"Ilia, you don't understand. I'm not needed here!" his voice rose.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks and, through my tears, I noticed Link's eyes were filling with tears.

"I feel like everyone takes advantage of me! I think everybody would be better off if I wasn't around!" he yelled.

"Link, no one takes advantage of you! Everyone in Ordon..."

I didn't even get a chance to finish before he started pushing up his sleeves. He showed me his arms and I saw more than what I saw just a few days ago. A bunch of parallel slashes running up and down his arms. Some were healing, but most were new. Cuts overlapped each other. I still feel sick to my stomach just _thinking_ about what I saw that day.

"Do you know how long I've been doing this, Ilia? I've been doing this for years!" Link shouted.

The cuts were really deep. I felt different emotions rushing over me. I still do not know if I was more angry or sad at that point, but I am starting to think it was an equal combination of both.

"Link, don't do that to yourself! Hurting yourself isn't the answer!" I cried.

"If I just stab myself it'll be all over, Ilia. No more pain." Link said in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Link..." was all I could manage to get out. I was crying too hard. Link **needed** help, but he didn't want it. His actions made it clear. I think I knew that, but I refused to accept it.

"Don't try to save me. Let me die; it's for the best. I know no one will miss me." Link said flatly.

"Stop talking like that!" I screamed through my tears. "Stop!"

"Ilia..." he started.

"No! Just listen to me. Everyone would miss you. Especially me! Link, you're my best friend and I can't ever let anything bad happen to you. If you ever need to talk, we are all here for you. We are all listening."

He chuckled.

He actually...chuckled.

"Ilia, just stop. Go home. Leave me alone and go home."

Link pulled out a knife from his pouch. The knife had blood stains on it. At that point, anger and fear boiled over me.

"Link, put the knife down!" I screamed.

"I'm doing everyone a favor and killing myself. I can't deal with the guilt of being a burden on everybody I come in contact with." he said.

Then, he raised the knife. I lost complete control and lunged toward him. I held tightly onto his left hand where he held the knife. He tried to push me off. My ribs were sore for a couple weeks after that.

"Help! Somebody help!" I screamed.

I tried to pry the knife from him. He clawed at me to get me off. His knuckles were white and blood was running down his arms. Some of his cuts must've opened up. I remember how sore my body was after that. I still have a scar from where something cut my arm. I do not know what it was. Maybe the knife...

"Help!" I screamed again.

My throat was getting sore.

"Shut up, Ilia!" Link shouted.

Then we were surrounded. My father was there with Rusl, Jaggle and Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin.

Rusl restrained Link while Dad pulled me away from Link.

Jaggle was keeping the kids back. Fear and confusion were written on the kids' faces. I didn't and couldn't blame them.

"Ilia? What happened?" Dad asked me once Rusl held Link back and confiscated his weapon.

I couldn't speak. I was afraid of what might happen if I open my mouth. I bit my lip and looked down.

Everyone was silent for a minute until Dad spoke up.

"Jaggle, please take the kids home," he said. "They do not need to be here."

Jaggle left. Beth and Colin were crying.

"We need to find out what happened, Ilia and Link," Rusl had said.

"Let's go to my house and speak there." Dad demanded.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading my old story! After editing this, I just might continue it! :) I already have a few ideas for what to have happen in later chapters. **

**As always, reviews are very much accepted as well as constructive criticism! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: Link Tells (almost) All

**Thank you all for reviewing! And this is set after Twilight Princess. So this story takes place after everything that happens.**

**Here is Chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

My father led me, Link and Rusl inside our house. I sat down on the couch with Link. My father handed Link a wet cloth for his arms. He had stopped bleeding so much by then. Link had taken the cloth and held it against his arms. Rusl and my father had sat across from us and looked at Link and I with firm looks. I remember feeling scared.

"You need to tell us what happened," My dad said.

I peeked at Link. His head was down and he was not looking at anyone. His rolled up sleeves had bloodstains on them. His bleeding did not look so bad at that time. I think it stopped.

"This is a very serious matter that could've ended horribly," Rusl said after we kept silent.

I stayed quiet. I did not know what to say. Luckily, I did not need to speak because, to my shock, Link spoke first.

"I've been cutting myself with a knife for the past several years. It's the only thing that helps me cope." he said softly.

He said it like it was not a huge deal. My blood freezes and my stomach turns to ice every time I think about that.

I was shocked when Link spoke. I am sure Dad and Rusl were also surprised. When nobody said anything Link continued.

"I was going to kill myself today when Ilia came." he finished.

I felt horrified. I wanted to scream or something when he said that.

"Link, why?! You're so young and you have your entire life ahead of you! You are needed so much in this village." Rusl had told him with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, I'm not. I was needed before I went to Hyrule. Now everyone has gotten on so well that nobody needs me. I'm just a stupid, foolish teenager. I can't live with all this guilt. I'm a burden on everyone."

"Link, stop talking like that. You are not a burden on anyone. If you were, I wouldn't have let you live in Ordon Village as long as I have." my father told Link in a firm voice.

Link said nothing. I realized then that it had not never occurred to me (or possibly Link) that my father, the Mayor of Ordon, could make him leave Ordon at any time.

"After your parents died, Link. Uli and I took you into our house and raised you as our own child. You were not a burden then and, even though you've grown up and live on your own, you certainly are NOT one now." Rusl's voice shook with anger. I already knew then and there Rusl was mad and confused with why Link would want to end his life.

I still wonder why Link wanted to end his life sometimes...

Link...now I think he knew the truth (just what he deemed it to be anyway). He was just not needed. Fado didn't even need him anymore. He had managed to herd the goats on his own while Link was away and now he didn't need Link to do it anymore. The village didn't need him to do the odd jobs he used to do before he left to go to Hyrule. He had nothing to live for. And he became a monster while away. He could not live with that guilt either.

I remember watching Link's deep, blue eyes fill with tears. Loneliness was all he knew now. He loathed himself. I know that for a fact now.

In a note he had left me, he wrote that he had lied about how long he'd been cutting. It was not three years that he'd been doing it, but more like six or seven. He started on his hips and legs so no one would see. He had started on his wrists about a year ago. He couldn't remember why exactly he started, but every time he opened his flesh and the crimson liquid flowed down his skin, he felt content and happy. It was a horrifying addiction.

"Link, please stop thinking that no one needs you here because it's not true." I remember saying gently. I had been silent this whole time.

Just by reading his body language, I could tell Link was getting annoyed.

"I've said too much. I have to go now." Link said.

He started to get up, but Rusl grabbed his arm.

"Link, you're not leaving. Not until we get this sorted out." he said.

"No," Link said blankly. "Just leave me alone! Don't bother talking to me or anything. Forget about me, okay?"

Link tore away from Rusl's grip and ran out the door. Dad, Rusl and I were left in shock. I remember running upstairs to my room and crying. I wish I knew I was never going to see Link again. It would've been easier.

My father and Rusl did not know whether to go after Link or not.  
Finally Rusl agreed to go out searching for him. Luckily for us, Link didn't have his sword or knife with him.

Dad stayed behind and tried to talk to me.

"Dad!" I just sobbed. "Link is going to kill himself! I just know it! It'll be my fault because I didn't do anything sooner!"

Little did I know what I was saying right then was true. I just refused, and I still refuse, to accept it.

"Ilia, honey, nothing that Link has, or will, done to himself is your fault. Rusl has gone out to search for him."

Dad didn't say that Rusl would bring Link home safely. He didn't know. He also couldn't say Link wasn't going to kill himself either. He was not going to promise anything. Somehow, I think he knew Link was going to kill himself, too. I think we all knew.

I knew everyone in Ordon hoped Link would be home soon and safe.

And alive.

**Nope.**


End file.
